Westward
by chibiomi03
Summary: It was just past two in the afternoon when Luxord got the call. [LuxDem]


Westward

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is property of Squenix and Disney.

* * *

It was just past two in the afternoon when Luxord got the call. Another Damsel in Distress. He cursed to himself seeing as how no one else was present. Being the local sheriff-slash-stand in prince was lonely business. Even his boyfriend opted to avoid the office, choosing to make mischief with his friends Axel and Roxas. Luxord grumbled (an action completely unbefitting of a gentleman like himself, however he had picked up the bad habit from the yokels) and saddled up his faithful white stallion, Gambler. He rode westward, toward the cliffs, and toward the (would be) sunset, had it not been close to two thirty in the afternoon. And a lovely afternoon it was, Luxord observed. He shouldn't be working today, really. Didn't he deserve a day off? A day to go to the local saloon and beat the pants off a few select men. Namely that cur, Xigbar. Not that he looked like a cur, oh no, not at all, Luxord rambled internally. He wasn't bad to look at, at all, barring a few scars here and there, and that ever present eyepatch. What ruffled his feathers was that the mongrel was always over his boyfriend, his Demyx.

He continued to rant to himself as he made his way toward the cliffs where his distressed damsel was. Or perhaps she was just depressed instead of distressed. Maybe she broke a nail or her boyfriend left her and she felt like throwing herself off the world, doing everyone a favor. He may be a gentleman, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Call him rude, call him mean, call him two faced, but if any of it meant giving up his job and being allowed to drink, make love, and gamble all day, he'd happily accept it. He slid off his horse, giving him a quick pat on the head, and looked up at the damsel.

She was clutching at the rock face, whimpering slightly, and kicking out at an attempt to get her footing on the cliff. Oddly enough, she was wearing a man's bib shirt and was dressed like a saloon girl from the waist down. She had a nice backside, Luxord thought to himself, moving closer.

"You need some help, Miss?" He called up to her.

"Ah, oh! I... Yes! Please?"

"However did you get into a predicament like this?" He smirked to himself, watching the girl struggle a little bit, before shrieking and clinging closer to the wall of earth.

"I.. I fell! Is this seriously the time for this? Just get me down, dammit!"

"I will, I will . . . Wait a minute. Demyx, is that you Love? How on earth did . . . Actually, why are you wearing a skirt?" He scratched at his chin debating on what to do with the situation. Not often did his damsels dangle off cliffs, nor were they often his boyfriend. He settled for looking back up at Demyx. He really did have a nice rear end, and were those lace? "Let go of the cliff and drop into my arms. I'll catch you."

It appeared that this was not the right thing to do, and that Demyx was much better at math than he thought.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! That's a hundred-foot drop! No way in hell!"

"How do you propose that I get you down exactly?"

"I don't know. That's your job. Just please help me!" Demyx cursed loudly.

Climbing back atop Gambler, Luxord called to Demyx that he was going up the cliff and that he should hang on a bit longer. Heading up the convenient trail that led to the top of the cliff he wondered why Demyx was wearing a skirt of all things, are where he had gotten a pair of women's boots in his size. He had to admit that it was a rather flattering ensemble, the bib shirt included. All though Luxord couldn't see it up close and at a proper angle, he was sure that the outfit would compliment the boy's eyes. However, he was also sure that the clothing would look much better on his floor, save for the skirt. He'd leave that on, for the first round at least. With these thoughts, he dismounted his loyal horse and unpacked a long length of rope from a saddle bag. As soon he got Demyx down (up?) from there he was going to... but now was not the time for that.

As he was tying the rope down on the stake that had been hammered into the ground years ago for just such an emergency he heard his name called.

"Luxord, buddy. D'you need some help? Looks like ya do."

Luxord turned toward the voice, seeing his rival, Xigbar. "What are you doing here?" He asked while double checking his knot in the rope. He certainly couldn't have the rope slip as Demyx was climbing up. That wouldn't do at all.

"Oh, you know. I just happened to be in the neighborhood. Though I'd drop in on ol' Demdem here." Xigbar grinned at the other man, pointedly ignoring the malicious glare being shot at him. He waggled his eyebrows. "I'm sure Demyx could use some help there, doncha think?"

"Oh bloody hell, would you just shut up?" Luxord tossed the rope over the edge of the rock face, trying his best to get it within Demyx's reach. He blocked out Xigbar's continuing taunts as he hauled his boyfriend up the cliff. The poor crossdressing boy whined the whole way up the cliff, complaining about this or that.

As soon as Demyx's hands and the top of his mohawk were in sight Xigbar broke Luxord's concentration with "Well whattaya know, he didn't need help after all." Luxord put on his poker face and counted to ten while hugging the shaken cliffhanger to him.

"It's ok, Demyx. Everything's going to be all right."

"I know, Luxy. In fact, I think things are better than ok, right Xigbar?" Demyx grinned cheerfully. It seemed that hanging off a cliff for hours couldn't daunt his cheerfulness. Xigbar however didn't meet Demyx's eyes, choosing to fiddle with guns strapped to his hips instead. Some have said that Xigbar looked rather strange and fearsome with his gray streaked hair, his eyepatch, and a shotgun and peacemaker at his disposal. He stood out like a horse in a herd of cattle. But he was one horse you didn't want to mess with.

"Right Xigbar?" Demyx prompted again, staring the older man down.

"Ch', yeah kid." Xigbar frowned a frown that looked more like a pout and rummaged through his little purse tied to his belt.

"What's this about?" Luxord asked, watching the exchange carefully. He could tell money was about to change hands. He had seen that look on Xigbar's face many times and it was a satisfying expression. He loved making this old coot squirm. It was even better when his lover was doing it for him.

Indeed money did change hands. Xigbar shoved what had to be at least 50 dollars into Demyx's hands, growling something about crafty brit's. Demyx took no notice of the mumbled insults of course as he happily counted out his earnings before pocketing them. He beamed at Xigbar, thanking him, and telling him that he knew Luxord would come.

Luxord, tired of being confused, nudged the smaller boy by his side. "What happened, Love?"

"Xiggy and I had a bet. He said that you wouldn't come to help me, because you hate your job that much. So I wanted to prove him wrong, and I did! Isn't that great?" Demyx replied. He took hold of Luxord's hand and dragged toward Gambler. As Luxord helped him onto the horse, he explained more of what had happened.

"Let me see if I have this correct. You volunteered to hang off a cliff."

"Yeah. It wasn't that bad. Kinda scary though."

The platinum blond rescuer was in shock. His lover, his fragile Demyx, had hung off a cliff for close to 3 hours for money. He had risked his life for a bet. The born gambler inside Luxord was laughing merrily. He knew there was a good reason he liked Demyx.

"Demyx. Ducky. Please, don't ever do that again."

Demyx laughed and shrugged the plea off. He babbled on about the experience. About how scary hanging off a cliff was but exciting at the same time. Luxord smiled fondly at his boyfriend behind him.

"I've a few questions if you don't mind."

"Yeah, sure Luxy. What is it?"

"Why on earth are you wearing a skirt?"

He felt Demyx laugh this time instead of hearing him. It was his lover's deep, body shaking laugh. "That was your reward, of course. For saving me. Do you like it?"

Luxord said nothing at first, reaching back to stroke Demyx's leg instead. "Very much." he replied. "But why didn't you put it on later?"

"Uhh... That's kind of embarrassing. But, um . . . I like the breeze."

The two rode back to town, this time away from the setting sun. Thankful for getting off of work at five, Luxord grinned. By the time they got back it would be well past that and he could take Demyx back to his small house. They could spend the night playing, and Luxord was sure that the skirt, as lovely as it looked on Demyx, would look better on his floor. Or tossed haphazardly onto a chair, and those lace panties he knew Demyx was wearing could hang from his bed post. Either way, the clothing wouldn't stay on long. He wondered if Demyx would wear them again, or if there was a matching top he could find for him.

"Do you have another question, Luxy? You said there were a few."

"Oh yes. Thank you for reminding me." He had gotten a tad carried away there, he could feel that he had. This really wasn't the time for it, but then again, he had nothing better to do...

"How did you get out to the cliffs? I didn't see Dancer anywhere near by." Dancer was Demyx's horse. A rather old mare whom Luxord suspected was allergic to grass for the poor dear always seemed to have rather bad gas. She was a nuisance but Demyx insisted on keeping her, claiming that they were friends. Demyx had even given the old girl a pink collar with a bell on it, like a cat's.

"I rode Sniper. It was really rough, because he bounced so much." Demyx answered. He let his hands roam where he knew they shouldn't.

"Cut that out, Ducky. Not right now."

Of course, doing something you knew you shouldn't do never worked out according to plan.

"Who is Sniper? Xigbar's horse, I expect."

"Umm. No. Close though. It's his mule."

That made perfect sense, Luxord thought. Xigbar would have a mule. He could just see the old bastard waddling around on the decrepit animal. It was fitting.

"Of course. The ass would have an ass." Demyx shook his head at Luxord's comment and hugged him from behind when Gambler broke out into a breakneck trot. He didn't think that those two would ever stop fighting, but he didn't mind so much. It was fun to watch. He smiled though, knowing what they didn't know. He, Axel, and Roxas had a bet going as to who would punch who first. There was a whole other week to get through before Roxas was out of the running. Axel had lost two months ago, so Demyx was fairly certain the bet was in the bag. His grinned widened as he replied "Takes one to know one."

* * *

A/N: Not proofread, sorry about that. Anyway, this was just a quick little crack fic that came from the misuse of the word Cliffhanger. It started out, if you can't tell, as a weird cross between fairytale land and westerns. Eventually Fairytale land was dropped over the course of the fic.

Either way, not the best I've done but I like it, and I hope you do as well. Also, I'm trying to stop relying so heavily on dialog so I hope you forgive the shaky story layout. I'm working on improving my writing style. ' Sorry


End file.
